


Cisza

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Theresa straciła głos a z nim wszystko co czyniło ją silną. przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Nie może porozmawiać z Jamesem ale to nic nie szkodzi.
Relationships: Theresa Cassidy & James Proudstar, Theresa Cassidy/James Proudstar
Kudos: 2





	Cisza

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956420) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Trochę zmieniona scena z X-Force 91

Stanęła w drzwiach. Czuła się winna z powodu ciszy. Chciała powiedzieć mu tyle niewypowiedzianych wcześniej słów. Nawet jakby jakimś cudem się przemogła było na to wiele za późno. Gdyby spał, nie obudziłaby go. Nie zdobyłaby się na to. Ścisnęła list w swojej dłoni. Jej usta wciąż były suche z pragnienia zostawionej w barze nietkniętej butelki.  
Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Pytał, tak, jakby mogła mu odpowiedzieć. Naiwne pytanie, naprawdę. Jak cokolwiek mogło być teraz w porządku. Wiedział, że było głupie. Strach napełnił jego oczy gdy tylko je zadał. Podała mu list. A w nim parę dodatkowych słów zaraz po „kocham”. Nie mogła napisać mu tego i wyjechać.   
Patrzyła z małym pełnym nadziei uśmiechem jak czytał. Popełniła wiele błędów, ale dzisiaj uniknęła trzech.   
Gdy skończył przytulił ją. Jego ciepłe ramiona prawie wystarczyły, żeby została. Ale musiała uniknąć czwartego błędu. Potrzebowała oddalenia od tego życia. Nie chciała ulec swoim uczuciom w tym stanie. Przyjąłby ją z poczucia winy. Był za dobry. Nawet jeśli już jej nie kocha.  
-Zostań. Prześpij się z tym.-jego głowa oparła się na jej ramieniu. Jego głos był roztrzęsiony. Błagał prawie tak żałośnie jak kiedyś o jej miłość.  
Terry nie wyrwała się z jego delikatnego ale solidnego uścisku. Poczuł zgubną nadzieję, wiedział, że nie zostanie.  
Poczuł łzy na swojej koszulce. Nie mógł zapytać, więc po prostu był przy niej. Chciał, żeby to wystarczyło.  
Odsunęła się, a z nią jego ostatnie bariery.  
Uśmiechnęła się a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. James nie widział sensu w ukrywaniu własnych.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
Przytulili się. Oboje płakali, a gdyby nawet były możliwe, słowa nie były potrzebne. W końcu zasnęli. Wciąż przytuleni.   
Rano Theresa pojechała gdy jeszcze spał. Spojrzała na niego ostatni raz. Wyglądałby spokojnie, gdyby jego oczy nie były napuchnięte od łez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chciało mi się ryczeć jak to pisałam


End file.
